


Every year that you’re not here (I break a little on the inside)

by Mytholagygirl2345



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Past, Sad, Sad Annabeth, Sad Luke, Thalia is a Tree, The Doomed Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytholagygirl2345/pseuds/Mytholagygirl2345
Summary: Luke and Annabeth have a ritual they perform  every year on Thalia’s birthday.Someone owns these characters (Ill give you a hint: It’s not me) Rick Riordan owns these characters.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Every year that you’re not here (I break a little on the inside)

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual work. I wrote this as a Christmas present for my mom but was afraid she wouldn’t like it. So here you go. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. Stay at home you guys, and stay safe.

I stepped outside the Hermes cabin, the wind biting at my skin. I looked down at my jeans and orange camp T-shirt. Well, couldn’t change now. I had a job to do.

I sprinted past the cabins, heading up towards Half-Blood Hill. The ground was dusted with snow, and the all the trees had lost their leaves. Except one.

At the top of the hill, a lone pine stood. It was tall and full, beautiful even in the dark of the early morning. It was wrong how something so tragic could be beautiful. Just like she was.

I got to the base of the pine, and looked out over Camp. Annie wasn’t there yet, so I sat, rubbing my hands over my arms to keep them warm.

I noticed a tiny figure climbing up the hill, a speck of orange and blonde coming up to me. I stood to greet her.

She had on a jacket and a ski cap, with a backpack over her shoulder. Her blonde hair was a rats nest, and she looked as if she’d been crying.

I beckoned for her to come over. Together we stood under the pine tree. She leaned against me and cried, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t shed a few tears myself.

After a long minute, I collected myself. She didn’t need to see me like this. I wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“You ready?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, but I’ll do it.”

I nodded. She started unpacking. A picnic blanket and a little box. I spread out the blanket and we sat, shivering from the cold.

Annabeth opened the box to reveal three chocolate cupcakes, with strawberry icing. Seriously, what is it with camp and strawberries? I didn’t know strawberry icing was a thing until we started doing this.

We both took a cupcake, but I took the wrapper off of the third, and placed it under the tree. 

Thalia had loved chocolate cupcakes. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t get to have any more, that she’ll never have another birthday, because of me. Because I let her die.

Annabeth was pecking at her cupcake. I didn’t have much of a appetite either, but Annabeth was worrying me. She hadn’t been eating much this week, and was starting to get bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. 

I nudged her. “What’s wrong?” Stupid question. Thalia was gone. That’s what was wrong.

Annabeth looked up at me with lifeless gray eyes. “It was my fault.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Annie no,” I took her hand. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I was little and weak. I slowed you down.”

I looked her in the eyes. “No you didn’t. You were never a burden. We chose to add you to our family. Thalia’s death was not your fault.” It was the gods fault. When you’re a demigod, your whole life is their fault.

I wiped the strawberry icing from her chin. “Now come on. We better clean up and go, or the harpies will catch us.”

As Annabeth make her way down the hill, I turned to the tree and said. “Happy Birthday Thalia. I love you, and I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is 16 year old Luke and 9 year old Annabeth. I guess Luke blames himself for what happened to Thalia, since he was the oldest and had survivors guilt. Annie would also be guilty since she thinks she was a burden, being so young. I also have a head cannon that Luke used to call Annabeth “Annie” but after his betrayal, she didn’t let anyone call her that. Also, this is pre-bitter pre-quest Luke.


End file.
